


Timeless Thief!

by phantomthiefkaito1412 (BlockSwingPerry)



Category: Doctor Who, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Time Lords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/phantomthiefkaito1412
Summary: What's in the gem that Kaito spends almost three days trying to crack?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: The gem was sooo hard to draw and shade!
> 
> I did this while making rice cakes, and I made some mistakes on this page since I wasn't really focused, so I had to make changes to the second page. That's why the owner looks different in the second page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I didn't do a read through before I inked the words...
> 
> Also I really love Nakamori with fluffy hair, but then he looks really young and I'm not sure how to make him look like his actually age? Idk, he kinda looks like he's in college right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakamori finally realizes there's something strange amiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bit busy, so I didn't finish this page until this morning. It physically pained me to wait for the ink to dry, so I started erasing when I shouldn't have.

Come yell at me at either at my [Dcmk blog ](https://phantomthiefkaito1412.tumblr.com/)

or at [my main blog.](https://blockswingperry.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring break for my high school just ended and virtual school has started up so my updates are gonna be spotty. I'm attempting to update a page a day, but please understand I am gonna miss a day or two depending on the work assigned to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Kaito saying waaay more stuff in the last panel, but I was so distracted by the Magnus Archive episode I was listening to while inking that I accidentally inked over the word balloon I had penciled. Oops. I'll have to put the information he was saying in another page later.


End file.
